Client terminals having software applications that access data stored on remote servers are well-known. The client terminals access the Internet or other remote networks to obtain web-based application data that is stored on remote servers. During communication outages, the client terminals are not able to access the remote servers hosting the web-based data. Thus, communication outages may cause client terminal users to experience productivity loss, data loss, or other losses.
Client terminals may include applications that store data on the respective client terminal devices and provide off-line access to the stored data. Known client terminal devices store the data in a format that is defined by the application that generates the data. Known systems require each application to generate and store data in a separate database on the client terminal device. Each separate database is distributed and is accessible only to the application that generated the data. In other words, known systems do not grant data access to other applications running on the client terminal devices that did not generate the data. Various other drawbacks exist with these known systems and with other systems known in the prior art.